Always Coming Back
by Rykuzha
Summary: Terdengar suara senar di petik yang menggema di langit luas menandakan konser malam itu mulai menampilkan lagu penutup sekaligus single lagu baru dari penyanyi dengan nama panggung Tiger. Dengan intro petikan Bminor , G, D dan A; Tiger mulai melantunkan lirik yang menjadi bukti nyata dari perjalanan cintanya. AoKaga Job AU [Singer!Kagami, Police!Aomine] One Shot


Terdengar suara senar di petik yang menggema di langit luas menandakan konser malam itu mulai menampilkan lagu penutup sekaligus single lagu baru dari penyanyi dengan nama panggung _**Tiger**_. Dengan intro petikan Bminor , G, D dan A; Tiger mulai melantunkan lirik yang sangat di hafalnya di luar kepala tersebut. Lirik yang seolah menyatu dengan aliran darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Lirik yang menjadi bukti nyata dari perjalanan cintanya.

 _I'm always coming back to you_

 _Some nights we fight, we scream_

 _We don't know what to do_

 _But I guess it's just the simple things_

 _That people they go through_

 _But another night the glimpse I see the real one that's you_

 _And I know that nothing will stop me from standing again_

 _I'm always coming back to you_

 _You've got me till the end_

 _I'm always coming back to you_

 _You keep pulling me in_

 _I'm always coming back_

 _Oh woah_

 _Time goes by yeah_

 _Oh woah_

 _Time goes by_

 _Se wo mukereba mukeru hodo ito shiku_

 _Mukiae mau hodo hana rete iki sou de_

 _Katachi no nai futarashi kana mono wo sagasu_

 _And I know that nothing can stop me from standing again_

 _I'm always coming back to you_

 _You've got me till the end_

 _I'm always coming back to you_

 _You keep pulling me in_

 _I'm always coming back_

 _Oh woah_

 _Time goes by yeah_

 _Oh woah_

 _Time goes by_

 _Oh_

 _Asu moshimo kimi ga soko ni nakute mo_

 _Kowakunai tte ieru kurai tsuyoku naru yo_

 _I gotta find the way and place to keep you here with me_

 _Some nights we fight, we scream_

 _We don't know what to do_

 _But I guess it's just the simple things_

 _That people they go through_

 _Oh woah_

 _Time goes by yeah_

 _Oh woah_

 _Time goes by_

 _Time_

 _Time goes by_

 _Oh time_

 _Time goes by_

 _Some nights we fight, we scream_

 _We don't know what to do_

 _But I guess it's just the normal things_

 _That people they go through_

* * *

 **Always Coming Back**

© One Ok Rock

 **Characters**

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Story**

© Riryzha

-Job AU, Singer!Kagami, Police!Aomine-

* * *

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang di banting.

Di susul derap langkah terburu – buru menuruni tangga apartemen yang berada di bilangan daerah Shibuya tersebut.

Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh saku celana jeans dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil SUV kesayangannya. Ketika bunyi klik terdengar, tangannya langsung meraih gagang pintu mobil, membuka dan menutup kencang begitu pantatnya menyentuh kursi empuk. Di starternya mesin mobil, menggerakkan persneling, lalu menginjak gas dengan tenaga penuh. Menyebabkan mobilnya melaju kencang melewati mobil – mobil lain yang berada di parkiran dan mulai menyusuri jalan raya yang masih ramai walau jam digital di dashboard mobilnya menunjukkan pukul 23:45. Waktu yang harusnya tidak wajar untuk kondisi jalan yang masih ramai mengingat besok adalah urutan awal hari dalam seminggu.

Sebenarnya ramainya jalan malam ini adalah hal yang maklum karena di sekitar sini baru saja selesai di selenggarakan konser penyanyi yang memulai debutnya sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas. Penyanyi rookie yang mampu mengambil hati para penikmat musik dengan suara merdunya. Penyanyi rookie yang mampu melelehkan hati para penonton dengan senyum, tawa dan tingkahnya yang terekam secara sembunyi – sembunyi oleh para paparazzi. Penyanyi yang mampu membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut dengan segala talenta yang dimilikinya. Dan penyanyi terkenal yang menyandang gelar sebagai mantan kekasih seorang Aomine Daiki, dirinya, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kebodohan yang di akui dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar lagu yang di putar pada salah satu stasiun televisi saat ia sedang menonton tadi.

-Always Coming Back-

 _Taiga baru saja menyelesaikan proses rekaman untuk albumnya yang ke 10 dan berisikan lima lagu, seperti nomor jersey mereka ketika masih sekolah. Hal yang merupakan bentuk apresiasi, cinta dan kesungguhan Taiga pada hubungan mereka. Walau Taiga sendiri yakin kekasihnya tidak akan menyadarinya sebelum dirinya atau orang lain yang mengerti konsep ini memberitahu secara langsung kepada sang kekasih._

 _Dengan muka lelah dan bisikan jiwa yang menginginkan pelukan menenangkan dari sang kekasih, Taiga segera pamit undur diri dari gedung milik Lantis, label perusahaan rekaman yang membuatnya terkenal sejak kelas 3 SMA. Setelah empat puluh lima menit berkutat di antara rak – rak bahan makanan di konbini, kemudian di tengah lautan mobil dan gedung – gedung besar, dirinya sampai di sebuah parkiran apartemen milik kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi seorang detektif di Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department._

 _Sebuah pekerjaan yang bertolak belakang dengan sejarah pertemuan mereka._

 _Bagaimana mereka di pertemukan pada sebuah lapangan basket dan menjadi rival selama setahun. Bagaimana status rival itu berubah menjadi lover saat keduanya sama – sama tidak dapat menahan gejolak ketertarikan satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka berjuang mendapat restu karena persamaan gender mereka. Bagaimana mereka mempertahankan hubungan di antara dua lelaki dengan ego yang sama – sama besar dan keras kepala walau akhirnya harus ada yang selalu mengalah. Dan bagaimana saat salah satu di antara mereka dilarang bermain basket oleh orang tuanya demi pekerjaan yang lebih pasti sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk merangkai masa depan di bidang lain dengan saling merangkul dan memotivasi kekasihnya._

 _Memikirkan perjuangan dalam hubungan mereka membuat Taiga tidak sabar ingin memeluk sang kekasih yang di yakininya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Beberapa jam yang lalu Aomine Daiki, kekasihnya, mengabarinya lewat pesan singkat bahwa ia selesai kerja lebih cepat karena kasus hari ini hanya sedikit dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan langsung di jawabnya dengan isi pesan bahwa ia masih dalam proses rekaman yang memakan waktu cukup lama walau sebenarnya ia hampir selesai dan hanya tinggal menunggu hasil rekaman hari ini di putar ulang._

 _Ia berbohong karena ingin memberi kejutan di hari jadi mereka yang keempat tahun, yaitu hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun sayang niatannya menguap begitu saja saat sudah berada di depan pintu yang tidak terkunci._

 _Sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat Taiga hafal bahwa sang kekasih sedang memadu kasih dengan wanita lain. Kebiasaan yang harus Taiga toleransi sejak hubungan mereka mulai menginjak tahun kedua. Kebiasaan yang memaksa Taiga menjadi acuh dengan rasa sakit yang bersarang dan meradang di dalam lubuk hatinya semenjak mendengar sang kekasih memintanya untuk maklum dengan keobsesian 'abadinya' terhadap lekuk tubuh wanita di sertai dengan kalimat yang cukup menyakitkan,"Taiga, ku harap kau mengerti dengan permintaanku. Yah, setidaknya ini adalah bentuk tanggung jawabmu yang telah membuatku menjadi biseksual."_

 _Taiga masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan sedikit berjinjit. Tidak ingin mengganggu sesi bercinta yang di lakukan Aomine di ruangan paling ujung dengan wanita yang Taiga tidak mau tahu. Ia tidak ingin kejadian kepalanya di benturkan ke tembok berkali – kali hingga tidak sadarkan diri karena tidak sengaja mengganggu acara klimaks mereka terulang. Cukup dua kali saja._

 _Taiga segera melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan meletakkan beberapa bahan makanan yang di bawanya ke dalam lemari atas dan beberapa di dalam lemari pendingin. Sementara sisanya di letakkan di atas counter untuk di buat menjadi masakan kesukaan Aomine, chicken teriyaki dan tempura udang._

" _Ah! Ada Tiger!"_

 _Sebuah suara lengkingan mengagetkan Taiga yang baru saja meletakkan lauk yang sudah jadi di atas meja makan. Taiga menoleh ke asal suara dan menyesali tindakannya karena harus melihat teman main kekasihnya tengah berdiri di samping sofa yang hanya memakai kemeja milik Aomine yang tentu saja kebesaran untuknya._

" _Ah, kau mau makan?" Tanyanya menutupi rasa gugup dan cemburu yang hampir menguar keluar._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara yang sangat di kenalinya terdengar tepat di telinganya. Suara dengan nada tidak senang._

" _Kufikir kau lapar makanya ku siapkan makanan." Wajah dan suaranya semakin terlatih menutupi perasaannya._

" _Terima kasih. Walau aku tidak butuh." Jawabnya kasar._

 _Taiga sangat paham bahwa dirinya sangat sedang tidak di butuhkan sekarang. Apalagi sepertinya sang kekasih baru saja mendapat service yang memuaskan. Dengan sadar diri dan tanpa perlu di usir Taiga segera mengambil jaket yang di letakkannya di atas kursi ruang makan dan berjalan menuju pintu dan berharap segera enyah dari sini tanpa perlu mendengar percakapan di belakangnya._

" _Kalian ada hubungan apa? Sepertinya cukup dekat."_

" _Ah, kami cuma rival semasa sekolah dulu."_

 _Dengan cepat Taiga pergi dari tempat itu dengan memendam rasa sakit hati yang baru._

-Always Coming Back-

"Semoga saja tidak ada orang iseng."

Gumamnya begitu mengingat bahwa ia lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya karena terburu – buru.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan gedung besar yang semakin berkurang pengunjungnya. Banyak orang berjalan melewatinya yang masuk ke dalam gedung menuju _backstage_ tempat rias para performer. Dengan sekali menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya, dengan mudah ia lolos dari pemeriksaan dan segera sampai pada ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan _**TIGER**_ dengan bantuan para staff. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu, Aomine masuk ke dalam ruangan berharap dapat bertemu dengan orang yang telah ia lukai bertahun – tahun lamanya. Berdoa semoga kali ini ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

"Doumo, Aomine- _kun_."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Tetsu! Lain kali beri aku tanda kalau kau ada di dekatku!"

Mengabaikan ucapan Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat sekaligus manager Kagami Taiga berjalan menuju sofa yang di sediakan pada sudut ruangan dan mulai merapikan peralatan yang di letakkan disana.

"Dimana Taiga?"

Kuroko mengabaikan pertanyaan Aomine dan sibuk meletakkan barang – barang milik Taiga ke dalam koper. Membuat Aomine mendengus kesal dan duduk di sofa yang sudah bersih dari barang – barang.

"Kau marah padaku."

Kuroko mulai berjalan ke meja rias dan memasukkan peralatan make up ke dalam tas.

"Aku tahu aku salah."

Terdengar suara dengusan walau wajah Kuroko yang terlihat dari cermin tetap datar.

"Tapi aku-" Ucapannya terputus ketika sebuah suara di iringi dengan pintu yang terbuka menggema ke dalam ruangan.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ayo kita pulang!"

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai, Ryouta- _kun_." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah, akan aku tunggu. Eh?! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ Aomine- _cchi_?!" Kise Ryouta, Model sekaligus kekasih dari Kuroko menatap kaget Aomine. Mereka semua saling kenal karena sempat satu sekolah saat SMP.

"Baru saja." Gerutunya.

"Kau kesini mencari Taiga- _cchi_?" Kise duduk di sebelah Aomine. Matanya melihat Aomine sekilas kemudian menatap Kuroko yang mulai mengambil koper – koper lainnya.

"Mhm." Jawabnya malas. Ia cemburu mendengar teman modelnya memanggil mantan kekasihnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Taiga- _cchi_ , Aomine- _cchi_."

Dengan cepat Aomine menarik kerah baju Kise dan menatapnya nanar.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?!"

Tanpa rasa takut Kise segera menampik tangan Aomine dan menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak ingin Taiga- _cchi_ menderita lebih dari ini."

"Kau fikir aku tidak kacau, Kise?!" Teriak Aomine.

"Aku lihat kau sehat – sehat saja, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko bergabung dengan mereka. Beberapa koper telah di bawa oleh para staff ke mobil milik Kise.

"Kau bisa seenaknya bilang begitu! Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku! Selama berbulan - bulan Taiga mengabaikan semua telpon dan pesanku setelah secara tiba – tiba ia mengirim pesan terakhirnya yang meminta untuk _break_ dari hubungan ini! Bahkan ia selalu tidak ada di rumah! Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?!"

"Bukankah kalian cuma rival semasa sekolah? Mengapa kau harus mengkhawatirkan rivalmu?"

Aomine terperangah.

"Darimana kau tahu? Sebentar, Taiga mendengarnya?!"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Itu sudah keberapa puluh kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama kepada wanita – wanitamu, Aomine- _cchi_. Dan sisanya kau hanya mengakui hubungan kalian jika kau tidak merasa puas dengan mereka." Kise menggeram. Giginya saling beradu menahan emosi karena kelakuan temannya.

"Kufikir ia tidak mendengarnya?!"

"Aomine- _kun_ , yang mendengar bahkan menghitungkan bukan hanya Taiga- _kun_. Midorima- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ hingga Akashi- _kun_ ikut andil. Bahkan Akashi- _kun_ berkali – kali mencoba menjauhkan Taiga- _kun_ darimu, tapi jawaban Taiga- _kun_ hanya malah menambah rasa sedih dan malu kami dengan kelakuanmu."

"'Jangan khawatir. Kalau aku selalu ada untuknya, lambat laun Aomine juga akan melihatku seutuhnya.' Itu adalah kalimat paling menyedihkan- _ssu_!" Sambung Kise dengan mata berkaca - kaca

"Tapi aku sudah melihatnya Tetsu, Kise! Kalau tidak, mana mau aku menjalin hubungan-"

' **PLAK'**

Ucapan Aomine terpotong karena sebuah tangan menampar keras pipinya.

"Jangan kau teruskan kalimat itu, Daiki!"

"A-akashi?!" Mata Aomine membulat.

Akashi berdiri di samping Kuroko dengan tatapan nyalang. Lengan kemejanya digulung dan dasinya di longgarkan.

"Kau sudah datang, Akashi- _kun_? Kufikir jadwal keberangkatan kalian besok pagi."

Kuroko mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di belakang Akashi, membiarkannya duduk dan menenangkan fikiran.

"Kalian? – Jangan harap aku akan mengijinkan kau untuk membawa Taiga pergi!" Kise segera menahan tubuh Aomine sebelum ia sempat menghajar Akashi.

"Apa hakmu, Daiki? Kalian hanya rival." Akashi mendengus.

"Kau sendiri apa hakmu membawa Taiga pergi?!" Jawab Aomine sambil meronta – ronta dalam cengkraman Kise dan Kuroko.

" _See?_ Kau bahkan tidak tahu hubungan di antara aku dan Taiga karena terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri." Akashi tersenyum mengejek.

"Tugas di kantor cukup banyak! Aku juga punya kerjaan penting!"

"Cukup banyak bahkan sampai bisa membawa puluhan perempuan ke rumah?"

Aomine bungkam. Ia mati kutu dengan kalimat yang seratus persen benar tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa _anniversary_ yang telah kau lewatkan. Kau tidak tahu saat Taiga tengah mengalami masalah karena Taiga mengakui bahwa ia gay kepada media. Kau tidak tahu saat Taiga kehilangan ayahnya dan membutuhkanmu di sampingnya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu keluarga Akashi memasukkan nama Taiga ke dalam list keluarga inti mereka, Aomine Daiki! Hubungan macam apa yang kalian jalani sebenarnya?!" Akashi menatapnya sambil berurai air mata.

Sementara Kuroko dan Kise terisak di belakang Aomine. Aomine sendiri terpaku dengan informasi yang baru ia dengar dari mulut Akashi.

"Aku menyayangi Taiga! Ia sudah ku anggap kakakku sendiri! Ayah menganggapnya layaknya anak kandung! Kakek dan nenek memanjakannya setiap Taiga berkunjung ke Kyoto! Dan apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menyalahkan Taiga karena berubahnya orientasi seksualmu! Padahal Taiga- _nii_ tidak pernah menggodamu atau bahkan mengajakmu menjadi gay!" Akashi memukul dengan keras wajah Aomine. Aomine sendiri diam tak melawan. Terlalu lemah untuk membalas. Terlalu salah untuk memukul balik orang yang menghibur Taiga di saat ia sendiri malah asyik dengan dunianya.

"Sei, hentikan!"

Mata Aomine membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Taiga-nya menarik Akashi Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya. Terdengar suara bola basket yang memantul di lantai karena di lepas oleh Kagami.

"Taiga- _nii_! Kenapa ada orang yang berbuat jahat kepadamu?!" Raung Seijuurou dalam rengkuhan Taiga.

"Sshh… Tenanglah, Sei. Aku baik – baik saja." Taiga mengelus surai merah mudanya.

"T- Ta… Taiga…." Panggil Aomine dengan suara tercekat.

Taiga hanya membalas panggilan Aomine dengan senyum sedih tanpa menatap Aomine sedikitpun.

"Kau itu tidak baik – baik saja, Taiga- _cchi_!" Teriak Kise.

"Ini, minumlah." Kuroko memberi Taiga sebotol _pocari_.

"Thanks, Tetsuya." Taiga menenggak isi botol tersebut hingga setengah dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Kau itu selalu saja bermain basket sehabis konser. Memangnya tidak capek?" Seijuurou yang sudah lebih tenang kembali duduk dan mengambil nafas dalam – dalam.

"Nah… Sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ta- Taiga…" Panggil Aomine.

"Hm."

"Bisa kita bicara?" Tanyanya takut – takut.

"Bicaralah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Berdua saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau melukai Taiga lagi!" Ketiganya berdiri membentuk _barrier_ antara Aomine dan Taiga.

"See? Bicara di sini saja, _Officer Aomine_." Jawab Taiga ketus.

"Huft.. Baiklah." Aomine menarik nafas dan melanjutkan,

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan hubungan kita kembali? Aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku." Ketiga orang di sana tertawa mengejek sementara yang di tanya mengusap wajahnya gusar.

" _I'm always coming back to you… You've got me till the end… I'm always coming back to you… You keep pulling me in… I'm always coming back._ " Jawabnya mengutip lirik lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

Sementara ketiganya hanya bisa pasrah dengan jawaban yang sudah di berikan Taiga, beda hal dengan raut wajah Aomine yang berubah cerah dan hendak memeluk Taiga kalau saja tangan Taiga tidak teracung untuk menghentikan gerakannya tersebut.

" _But, not now. Not this time._ "

"Kenapa?!" Jerit Aomine.

"Hatiku memang memilihmu, Aomine. Tapi ia juga butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan semua luka ini. Dan dengan waktu itu pula kau akan menemukan jawaban pasti tentang orientasimu."

"Tapi Taiga!?"

"Sshh… Kuberi waktu setahun, Aomine. Setelah itu kau bisa tanyakan keberadaanku kepada Tetsuya."

-Always Coming Back-

Setahun merupakan waktu yang lama bagi Aomine untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Akashi Taiga setelah ia hanya membutuhkan waktu dua bulan untuk menemukan jawabannya. Sisa sepuluh bulan yang di milikinya ia gunakan untuk mencari informasi keberadaan Taiga secara diam – diam dengan hasil nihil.

Setelah konser yang di adakannya malam itu, Taiga hilang tanpa jejak. Peluncuran single-nya dilaksanakan tanpa sang penyanyi. Banyak desas – desus yang mengatakan Taiga menikah diam – diam dengan actor Amerika dan sedang berbulan madu. Ada juga yang mengatakan Taiga berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Hal yang paling tidak masuk akal terutama saat single-nya masuk list chart dunia.

"Yo, Tetsu."

Aomine duduk di seberang meja. Berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang sedang meminum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya di Majiba.

"Doumo, Aomine- _kun_." Aomine hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Tidak memesan dulu?"

"Aku butuh informasi, bukan makanan." Jawabnya tegas.

" _So eager, aren't we?_ " Tanyanya sambil tersenyum karena dalam melihat jelas jawaban yang akan di berikan kepada Taiga dari mata biru sedalam samudera tersebut.

Kuroko memberikan secarik kertas kepada Aomine yang segera di ambil tanpa hitungan detik. Setelah membaca isi konten pada kertas tersebut, Aomine segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar restoran cepat saji tersebut tanpa lupa berterima kasih kepada Kuroko.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Taiga- _kun_ lagi." Ujar Kuroko lirih.

.

.

Taiga tengah berjongkok sambil menanam bunga lili di halaman belakang kala itu saat tiba – tiba sesuatu mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah. Sesuatu yang mendorongnya tersebut kemudian menarik kedua lengannya dan menguncinya di belakang dengan borgol. Membuat geraknya menjadi terbatas.

"Apa kesalahanku, _Officer Aomine_?" Tanyanya dengan nada terkekeh geli.

"Kesalahanmu ialah membuatku menunggu seperti orang gila, _Aomine Taiga~_ "

-FIN-


End file.
